


Stretching out the Kinks

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Praise Kink, Stretching, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Jamie helps Tyler stretch... Inside and out.“Looking good, Ty.  If they put pictures like this in fitness magazines everybody would take up yoga,” Jamie praised.  Tyler could feel a furious blush spread over his cheeks and down his throat.  “How does that feel?  I can see the muscles working in your inner thighs.  Is it too much for you?”





	Stretching out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> • **Authors' notes:**
> 
> First, we know the Dallas training staff would absolutely never let novices do new stretches unsupervised, but this is porn, so….
> 
> Second, this is PORN, not a how-to guide for yoga. We are in no way qualified to give advice on the proper way to do these stretches. We’d advise finding a hot trainer of your very own and getting hands-on personal instruction if you want to try these at home. (Or taking a class with a qualified instructor if you want to be boring about it.)
> 
> Finally, since yoga positions are really, really hard to describe, a visual guide of the positions mentioned in the story.
> 
> ~[Supine spinal twist (not as Tyler calls it “Wringing out the Dirty Dishrag”)](https://www.yogaoutlet.com/guides/how-to-do-reclined-spinal-twist-in-yoga): It’s the first pose Jamie does and the one he “helps” Tyler with.
> 
> ~[Cobbler pose (also known as bound angle pose)](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/bound-angle-pose): Jamie’s seated resting pose, hands modified slightly for visual effect.
> 
> ~[Bridge pose](https://www.yogajournal.com/practice/bridge-pose): Tyler arching and thrusting while Jamie “checks” his thigh for cramps.
> 
> ~[Reclining bound angle pose](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/reclining-bound-angle-pose): Called “butterfly pose” in the story.
> 
> ~[Sex position ( _very_ hot)](http://tumblr.gaysexpositionsguide.com/post/82496474221/screw-gay-sex-position)
> 
> • **Inspiration** came from an absolutely obscene (and very much pornographic) acupuncture video Tyler participated in. I believe the video has been deleted from YouTube due to it's very much explicit content, hehe. *_*
> 
> • Now let the fun begin…

New coaching staff always meant a shake-up in routines. Coach Hitchcock and the new staff he hired had a number of different ideas some of which included new strength and conditioning routines. Most of the team had spent time in the gym today going over new stretching routines, but Jamie and Tyler had media obligations earlier so they were going over the new exercises together.

The new stretches incorporated more yoga moves, designed to increase greater flexibility and fluidity of movement. Weight training had always been a traditional part of hockey conditioning, but newer theories said that athletes benefited from improving their flexibility as well. And so here they were turning themselves into human pretzels.

“I don’t know, Jamie, are you sure you’re doing that right?” Tyler asked as he watched Jamie lie on the floor mats and twist his hips one way, folding his bent leg to the right and attempting to keep his upper back flat on the mats while turning his head and stretching his left arm in the opposite direction.

“I think so,” Jamie muttered, “this is supposed to be really good for opening up my back and shoulder muscles--or something. I’m pretty sure this is how the trainer showed me how to do it,” Jamie dropped rather gracelessly onto his back before trying to duplicate the position on his other side. “The stretch feels pretty good, Tyler. You should try it, dude.” Jamie sounded sincere, but Tyler was skeptical.

“I don’t know, you’re kinda flopping around down there like a dead fish, Jame. Not sure that’s a good look for me,” Tyler smirked. The warrior poses they’d tried with a trainer earlier hadn’t been so bad, and at least they had a manly name, but Tyler figured this one was called something stupid like “wringing out the dirty dishrag”, and he’s pretty sure his body isn’t meant to twist that way.

As Jamie sat up from the mats, Tyler admired his muscular arms and what he could see of his chest through the ratty black tank top Jamie wore. He looked good; the off season conditioning had definitely paid off. Jamie settled into one of the “resting poses” seated with the soles of his feet touching and his knees stuck out on either side of him, hands resting lightly on knees. A low, satisfied groan left Jamie’s lips at the stretch in his hips and groin--a sound Tyler had never heard before outside of sex. It made something warm and heated stir in his belly.

“Mmm...this feels good,” Jamie moaned as he held the stretch. “Maybe this yoga thing won’t be so bad after all.”

Tyler continued to admire the pose. Jamie’s crotch was centered above his sock covered feet, his lightly furred knees perfectly framing the slight bulge in his soft cotton shorts. Even soft and relaxed, Jamie’s cock was still enticingly large through his shorts; you could tell he was packing. Tyler absently licked his lips. Mmm, yes, not so bad after all.

Jamie relaxed and straightened his legs, moaning softly again. “Honestly, Tyler, you should try this. The stretch feels really good. Maybe if I help get you started? Lie down and I’ll help you get into position.”

Tyler was a sucker for pleasing his Captain, so he stretched out in front of Jamie on the mats. Jamie knelt beside his hip. Tyler could feel the warmth radiating from him. He locked eyes with Jamie and noticed how his doe eyes were dark brown, almost black. 

“Okay, now, bend one knee and kinda roll your hips until your knee is touching the floor. Keep your upper back flat,” Jamie placed a big hand on Tyler’s upper hip, holding the hip steady but causing Tyler’s breathing to become very _unsteady_. Jamie’s fingers settled, warm and firm into the groove of his hip and thigh, nearly touching his cock. Tyler could feel the warmth of Jamie’s soft cock pushed up against his ass, and he couldn’t resist pushing back into it.

“Oh, mm, that’s good, Tyler. Really good,” Jamie’s other hand came down on Tyler’s shoulder, holding it firmly to the floor. As Tyler pressed his ass more firmly into Jamie’s groin, Jamie’s fingers spasmed letting Tyler know he wasn’t the only one getting turned on by this.

Tyler was wearing the most ridiculous of shorts, the material so flimsy that it was almost see through. With the way Tyler was stretching his bent leg to the side, over the hip resting on the mats, the shorts rode up his thigh, exposing his deliciously creamy skin….and something else that had Jamie’s blood boiling and his cock filling up at a dizzying speed. From underneath the shorts peeked the white strap of a jock.

Jamie licked his lips, swallowing thickly, and tried to concentrate on something else. He focused his eyes on Tyler’s face instead. This didn’t help in the least. Tyler had shaved for his birthday a few days before (because he knew how Jamie fucking loved his baby face), and his sharp jaw was now only dusted with a light stubble. His curls, much longer than usual, were streaked with little specks of blond here and there. 

But when Jamie locked eyes with Tyler, he was, as always, awed by the look of trust in Tyler’s bright brown eyes. He seemed pliant, relaxed--willingly giving over his body to Jamie’s control. Jamie was _very_ turned on by this. 

Jamie slid the hand he had against Tyler’s hip down and over Tyler’s thigh to his knee. The movement brought Jamie forward and had his crotch pressing snugly against Tyler’s ass. Jamie had a feeling that Tyler could feel how hard and aching he was already getting. 

He tugged Tyler’s knee slightly up, holding it there, and couldn’t keep the smug smile off his lips when he heard Tyler grunt. His ass and thigh muscles, contracting and relaxing, were stretched so nicely. Jamie wanted to see Tyler all naked, smooth milky skin on display, in this stretch. Although, honestly, his shorts weren’t offering much of a hiding place for the vulnerable area between his ass cheeks. In fact, it was completely exposed, and Jamie knew that if his fingers wandered just slightly, there was nothing keeping him from Tyler’s hole. It felt like a naughty tease, designed for Jamie alone.

To Jamie’s ultimate delight, he could even make out the round outline of Tyler’s jock-encased balls, and his cock squeezed uncomfortably between his thighs. “Does that stretch feel good? Is it too much?” Jamie asked in a hoarse voice, breaking slightly around the edges.

“Uh, I-I… I think it’s fine, but my thigh kinda feels tight. I don’t know if you, um, could ease it out, Jame?” Tyler asked, furrowing his eyebrows and biting on his bottom lip. He could feel his face blush pink under Jamie’s intense gaze. Jamie looked like a pure sex god with his raven hair slightly pushed away by gel and his plush red lips glistening amidst his dark goatee. There was a slight flush on Jamie’s pale cheeks, another signal that he was very much affected by the stretch Tyler was in.

“Ok, I’ll take care of that, Ty. Just lie back and relax your legs in front of you,” Jamie instructed. Reluctantly, Jamie moved his hands off of Tyler’s legs and let him get into position. Jamie moved on his knees to get in between Tyler’s legs. “Now, rest your feet flat on the mats and bend your legs.” Tyler did just as Jamie told him. Tyler’s instant obedience and willingness to comply with Jamie’s requests never failed to turn Jamie on. 

“That’s perfect, babe,” Jamie said voice low and husky, as he admired Tyler’s long legs clad in knee high athletic socks. Tyler felt his pulse thrum at his temple, the beat accelerating at the sound of Jamie’s sexy drawl calling him “babe”. Jamie’s warm hands circled the bare skin of his thigh, before applying pressure and massaging firmly. A wave of heat washed over Tyler, and he began to sweat when Jamie asked him, “Can you push your hips up for me as I hold the pressure on your thigh?” 

Tyler swallowed hard and compiled, shamelessly thrusting his pelvis up and groaning at the strain. “Like that, Jamie?” Tyler breathed out. “Do you want me to hold it?” Tyler’s Under Armour shirt lifted slightly, exposing firm abs and just the tiniest bit of his happy trail. He noticed how Jamie stared intently before his tongue darted out to wet his upper lip. 

Their eyes met briefly before Jamie refocused on Tyler’s thigh, and he wriggled his fingers a bit to test the muscle. He didn’t answer right away, too enraptured by the sight of Tyler’s hard thigh muscle and his fingers digging into the creamy flesh. He could see clearly the tantalizing outline of Tyler’s cock, and it seemed as if he was presenting it to Jamie. Jamie finally found his voice and answered, “No, it’s fine, Tyler. Just push your hips up and down a couple of times, and it’ll be fine. I just… Uh, wanted to, uh… Check if you were able to do it.” It didn’t make any sense whatsoever, and Tyler giggled at Jamie’s complete incoherence. Tyler’s dimples flashed, and his eyes crinkled, and Jamie forgot what he’d even said.

“What do you mean by that, Captain? Of course I can do it!” Tyler huffed. Teasingly, he batted his eyelashes at Jamie and thrust his hips up a few times, grunting softly with each thrust. His sounds were so masculine and hot; Jamie just loved them. He wanted to pull moans and whimpers out of Tyler’s lush pink lips too. Jamie wanted _so much_. He wanted to stretch Tyler to the limit of comfortable, control his every move, and make him _feel_ the strain. 

“Uh, I meant… I wanted to see if you had a cramp,” Jamie muttered, now moving both of his hands up Tyler’s soft inner thighs and abruptly cutting off Tyler’s amusement. Tyler watched Jamie’s big paws traveling up his thighs, his long fingers dipping just under Tyler’s shorts. Tyler was pretty certain _this_ wasn’t a trainer approved part of the stretching routine. He writhed slightly on the mats, chest heaving, as he tried to close his legs, but Jamie would have none of it and pushed them wide open.

“Now, stretch these sexy legs nice and wide for your Captain, Tyler,” Jamie groaned, his voice dark and deep. Jamie held Tyler’s legs lightly at the knees and encouraged him to flatten them, stretching them into a butterfly position. “Yeah, that’s it. That’s my good boy.” Jamie sat back on his heels, just below where Tyler’s feet met, and took a moment to look at him. 

“Looking good, Ty. If they put pictures like this in fitness magazines everybody would take up yoga,” Jamie praised. Tyler could feel a furious blush spread over his cheeks and down his throat. “How does that feel? I can see the muscles working in your inner thighs. Is it too much for you?”

“No. Ahh, well, maybe a bit,” Tyler said as he felt the first hint of cramp in his upper left thigh. “I think I need to change positions for a minute.”

“Definitely. Let’s try a more traditional stretch. Straighten your legs, good. Now I’m going to lift your leg to my shoulder,” Jaime matched his words to this actions, “keep your foot flat and your leg straight.” Jamie circled his hands around Tyler’s thigh and then drew them both up the leg, making sure there wasn’t too much bend in the knee. “Good, now I’m going to lean into your leg a bit, just relax and let me push it as far forward as I can without it hurting, you should feel this in your thighs and glutes.”

Tyler felt Jaime lean his chest into his thigh and relaxed as much as he could while Jamie pressed it gently forward. He could feel Jamie’s cock pressing against his ass, and it was so close to where he really wanted him, that Tyler couldn’t stifle a moan. “God, Jamie, I want….”

Jamie’s hand wandered to Tyler’s chest, resting his hand lightly over Tyler’s rapidly thumping heart. Jamie could feel a perky nipple underneath his palm. He couldn’t resist pinching and twisting the small bud, drawing a weak groan from Tyler. 

Jamie’s eyes met Tyler’s, and his grin grew wicked, “Oh, you _want_ do you do? I think I can help with that.” Jamie grasped the collar of his shirt with both hands and suddenly ripped it open, exposing Tyler’s sculpted chest and rosy nipples. 

“Holy shit!” Tyler gasped at the downright beastly action, biting on his lush bottom lip. “You’re too much, Jamie. So savage!”

Jamie eased back slightly on the stretch so he could reach over to where his bag sat on the edge of the mats and grab a small bottle of lube. “Hmm, I think these are my new favorite shorts, Ty. Loose enough to give me plenty of access.” Jamie poured lube over his fingers before reaching up the leg of the shorts and sliding his slicked up fingers over Tyler’s taint and back to his sensitive little pucker. 

Tyler yelped and squirmed as the cold gel touched him but settled quickly as Jamie began rubbing his fingers around his hole. Jamie pushed the tip of one finger inside, causing Tyler to moan again. Jamie curled his finger and tugged a little on Tyler’s rim. He tutted, all smouldering and stern, “We definitely need to spend some time stretching that sweet hole. Don’t want you feeling any pain here.” Jamie looked at Tyler with a predatory glint in his eyes, lips slightly parted. He thrust his large finger back inside Tyler, all the way to the last knuckle. Tyler inhaled sharply.

Jamie noticed a wet spot forming through Tyler’s jock and flimsy shorts. “You’re really enjoying this stretching thing, huh?” Jamie teased, using his free hand to cup Tyler’s hard cock through his shorts. Jamie rubbed his thumb up and down the curve of it, making Tyler writhe uncontrollably with pleasure.

“Y-yeah, fuck. Jamie, can you…I need another finger! I want you to stretch my hole for your big cock,” Tyler blurted, cheeks practically glowing with an embarrassed flush. Tyler thrust his hips up against the hand cupping his sex, and Jamie squeezed his fingers around his bulge. At the same time, Tyler could feel Jamie’s index finger searching for his prostate inside his ass. 

“Yeah, you can count on it. But we’re going to take our time with this, proper stretching techniques are important. And if that just happens to make you whimper and cry and beg, well, you’ll just have to put up with that,” Jamie growled, never breaking eye contact with Tyler. It wasn’t long before Jamie found the small bundle of nerves and pressed firmly on it with the pad of his finger.

The sensation was intense, and Tyler groaned and arched into it. Jamie eased his finger all the way out, causing Tyler to fall limply back to the mat. Jamie just smirked and covered two fingers with lube before sliding them both all the way in. Tyler whined, unable to stop himself from squirming at the new, fuller sensation. “You just love this don’t you, Tyler? Love having something in your ass, filling you up,” Jamie pulled out a bit before scissoring his fingers slowly, stretching the rim of Tyler’s hole.

“Hmm, I think it’s time for these shorts to go. I think a visual inspection is going to be required to make sure you’re properly stretched,” Jamie eased his fingers back out again, and gently lowered Tyler’s leg from where it had been resting on his shoulder. Reaching into his duffel bag, Jamie withdrew a pair of tape scissors before turning back to where Tyler lay sprawled before him.

The tattered remains of his shirt still clung to his arms, framing Tyler’s pecs and washboard abs. Tyler’s shorts jutted obscenely where his cock tried to escape from its confines. Jamie took a long moment just to savor the picture he made.

“Hold very still, Tyler. Don’t move at all,” Jamie pulled the right leg of the shorts up and away from Tyler’s skin before sliding the sharp blades of the scissors through the fabric. It parted effortlessly until Jamie reached the elastic. He quickly cut through that before repeating the process on the other side. A few tugs, and the fabric fell away, leaving Tyler in nothing more than his jock.

Jamie ran his hand over the jockstrap. “You look so good, Tyler. You could be a model for porn,” Jamie picked up the scissors again, “But I need you bare so this has to go too.” A few more quick snips of the scissors, and Tyler lay naked and glorious in front of Jamie. The only clothing left on him was the ruined fabric of his shirt and the knee high socks.

“Beautiful, Tyler. I’m so very lucky you’re mine,” Jamie said, the awe and delight plain in his voice. He moved his hand down Tyler’s leg, over the fine hairs, and touched the edge of his sock. “You look so naughty with your socks still on,” Jamie breathed out, snapping the edge against Tyler’s knee.

“Jamie, c’mon, man, I’m dying here,” Tyler whined. He loved being appreciated, but he _needed_ Jamie to finish what he’d started.

“Fine, greedy one. Roll over onto your side and pull your knee toward your chest. I want to watch while I finish stretching your needy little hole,” Jamie moved back allowing Tyler to change positions.

Grabbing the lube, Jamie lay down parallel to Tyler, eyes almost level with Tyler’s ass so he could watch his freshly lubed fingers disappearing into Tyler’s little pink pucker. He immediately inserted two fingers and started stretching the rim. “Ah! Jamie, give a guy a little warning!” Tyler moaned.

“Whine, whine, whine!” Jamie teased, “There’s no pleasing some people.” He playfully bit Tyler’s plump asscheek causing him to squirm delightfully. Jamie thrust his fingers in and out slowly, before adding the third. Lube oozed out of Tyler’s opening with a squelching sound as Jamie thrust his fingers in. Tyler’s hole, pink and tender, clung to his digits enticingly on each withdrawal. Jamie poured more lube against Tyler’s taint and spread it in circles on his rim with his thumb. “So spoiled, Seggy,” Jamie drawled, watching as Tyler’s hole greedily took in his fingers.

Tyler groaned, a long, low sound that caused Jamie’s cock to surge. Three fingers was a noticeable stretch, and Tyler concentrated on relaxing into it, letting Jamie work them in and out slowly. Tyler felt so wet and full as Jamie added more and more lube to his already very slick hole. “Damn, Jamie. I think, it’s… enough. I want you to fill me up now, _please_ ,” Tyler begged, feeling deliciously self conscious and pushing his ass out against Jamie’s thick fingers. “I’m ready for you, Captain.” 

“Yeah, I think you are too. I can’t wait to feel how sloppy wet you’ll be around my cock, babe,” Jamie hummed, satisfied with the wetness dripping out of Tyler’s entrance, and withdrew his fingers entirely. Jamie tenderly kissed the red bite mark he had left on the pale skin of Tyler’s ass before leaning back so he could quickly remove his own shorts and underwear and tank top, baring his strong body for Tyler to enjoy. Tyler moaned at the sight, licking his lips and murmuring, “Damn, you’re so hot, Jamie!”

Tyler looked irresistible himself, lying there flushed and hard, and Jamie gave into the temptation, leaning in and pressing a passionate kiss to Tyler’s lips. “Still feeling adventurous, babe?” Jamie asked. “I’ve got a new position I’ve been wanting to try out.” Tyler grabbed Jamie’s head, threaded his fingers through Jamie’s raven locks and pulled him down for another dirty kiss. Lips and tongues mated and parted, leaving them both breathless. 

“As long as it involves me getting off soon, I’m up for anything, Jame. Just hurry,” Tyler moaned.

Jamie knelt behind Tyler, grabbing his bent leg and lifting it slightly so he could straddle Tyler’s lower thigh, bringing the back of Tyler’s upper thigh flush against his abs. Tyler groaned, his eyes filled with lust as he gazed at Jamie. 

Jamie rested back on his heels, huge cock bouncing with the movement and pointing right in front of him. Jamie gave himself a few strokes, moaning deeply, and slicking his cock with lube for good measure. “Never enough lube. We don’t want to chafe your little hole,” Jamie breathed out. Tyler’s eyes darkened with pleasure, as they always did, when he saw the treasure Jamie sported between his legs. Framed by Jamie’s creamy thighs, his cock was nearly eight inches of long, hard flesh. 

“Jamie, keep this up, and I’ll come before you even get in me,” Tyler managed to say, his voice a low rumble. Tyler wanted Jamie to stuff him full, then demonstrate the power and strength of those hockey thighs. He could wait no longer. “Please, Jamie! Fuck me!”

The pleading look in Tyler’s hazel eyes broke any resistance Jamie had left. He hugged Tyler’s upper thigh, pulling it tight against his abs and pushed his cock forward until it just kissed Tyler’s hole. “Ready?” At Tyler’s frantic nod, Jamie took a deep breath and guided the head of his cock into Tyler’s blissful heat.

Tyler’s jaw dropped, his eyes scrunching closed and his straight eyebrows furrowing in the middle. “Oh, fuck!” He gasped in shock. Despite all the preparation, the stretch on Tyler’s sensitive pucker and channel was maddening. Jamie’s cock breached him slowly but surely, making him pant in exertion, soft lips parted wetly. Tyler tried to relax around the impressive girth but instead managed to clench hard around the part of Jamie’s cock that was inside him. “So big, _fuck_. _Jamie!_ ”

Jamie paused to let Tyler adjust to the full feeling. Tyler was stretched so nicely for him, his hole welcoming and wet. As Jamie seated himself fully, he took a minute to appreciate the rest of the bounty that lay before him. Tyler was all pale skin and dark ink, glowing slightly with perspiration. A pink flush extended all the way down his long neck to his chest. Tyler’s cock was rock hard despite being left unattended, and precum smeared his abs. He was simply gorgeous!

“Shh, relax, baby. Breathe. I know you can take it all in, you were made for me,” Jamie whispered soothingly. Jamie let one his hands wander tracing the tattooed words “Master” and “Captain” on Tyler’s arm. “You know you’re mine, Ty. It’s written in permanent ink all over your skin.” Unable to hold back any longer, Jamie began moving his hips slightly forward. “You feel so good. So _good_. Go ahead and stroke your gorgeous cock for me, Tyler. Nice, easy strokes,” Jamie continued his small controlled thrusts.

Tyler moaned harshly but wrapped his hand around his bright pink cock. A hot current of pleasure went straight to his gut as he started stroking his dick. “Oh, yeah. Feels so good,” he whined as he relaxed and let himself be taken. 

Tyler locked eyes with Jamie and was struck by the sight in front of him. Jamie was huge, wide shoulders and powerful tattooed arms on display. His impressive thigh muscles were contracted due to the kneeling position he was in. But it was his handsome face, etched with passion, that made Tyler’s cock twitch in his fist.

Jamie flexed his strong ass, grunting deeply as his balls met Tyler’s ass. “I want you to stroke your cock in time with my thrusts, ok?” Jamie gritted out. He pulled out part way before easing back in, watching hungrily as Tyler’s cock dribbled precum profusely despite Tyler’s tight fist around it. A small cry escaped Tyler’s opened lips, and Jamie repeated the movement wanting to hear that sound again. 

“Oh, God. Yeah, Tyler. _Fuck yeah_. You feel so perfect. Like you were made just for me,” Jamie sighed in pleasure, hanging his head down, hair falling over his eyes. The lube was so thick around Jamie’s cock that it felt as if he was thrusting through butter. It was perfect. The position they were in provided Jamie with extra depth to fuck his cock up Tyler’s ass. Jamie was so deep inside Tyler that he wonder if his lover could taste it. Tyler was whimpering non stop, wrinkles fanning at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. He opened them when Jamie gently stroked his cheek, and they were wet with tears of exquisite pleasure.

“Jamie, _fuck_. Just like that,” Tyler whispered and then wailed as Jamie’s big cock dragged up and down his prostate. Each nudge made his toes curl in his socks and a searing heat twist in his stomach. The pleasure was so intense!

Jamie lifted Tyler’s leg resting on his thigh and pushed his cock in as deeply as he could. He took in the sight of Tyler lying on his side. One of his arms was stretched to the side, bicep bulging and fingers curling futilely against the mats. With each of Jamie’s thrusts, Tyler’s sculpted pecs bounced slightly from the impact, and it was fucking alluring. After several more thrusts, Jamie could feel himself getting close. “Almost there, Ty. Are you close?” Jamie accelerated his pace, pounding Tyler’s ass almost aggressively.

Obscene sounds of flesh slapping flesh and harsh moans filled the room; Jamie’s balls collided relentlessly with Tyler’s ass as he snapped his hips. Tyler stroked his cock furiously, trying to match Jamie’s frantic pace. Jamie was panting and grunting, the pressure on his cock becoming nearly unbearable when Tyler started to spasm around him.

“Jamie!” Tyler cried as Jamie’s cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside. “I’m, ahhhhh!” And with that he ejaculated long, milky ropes of come all over his stomach and hand, ass clenching tightly around Jamie’s cock and pulling him over the edge as well. Jamie groaned deeply, plush lips falling open, as he stilled inside of Tyler. Shortly after, Tyler felt Jamie’s cock twitch and then hot fluid filling him up. The sensation was absolutely filthy, and it made Tyler feel claimed, _owned_.

Jamie eased out, leaving a messy trail of come and lube along Tyler’s thigh, before slumping down on the mats behind Tyler and spooning him. One of Jamie’s arms pillowed Tyler’s head before wrapping around and covering Tyler’s heart and his other idly traced the “Master” and “Captain” tattoos, unable to resist the lure of Tyler’s ink. “Babe, that was….” Jamie placed a tender kiss where Tyler’s curls stuck with sweat to his temple.

“Awesome!” Tyler finished. “I really think I could get into this new stretching routine. But we should probably go over it a few more times to make sure we’ve got it down perfectly,” Tyler turned around in Jamie’s strong arms, puckish grin on his face. Jamie, finding the look irresistible, captured Tyler’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Tyler tangled his tongue with Jamie’s and moaned. When they broke the kiss, Tyler rested his cheek against Jamie’s arm and added, “Thank you so much, Jamie. You take such good care of me.”

“No, no, babe. _I’m_ the one who should thank you! I hope I didn’t over do it with these stretches,” Jamie said, his voice sweet and low against Tyler’s ear.

“Of course not! I liked it so much,” Tyler assured. “You’re so hot when you manhandle me around like that, you have no idea. You’re the hottest guy in the whole world, Jamie. Never doubt that,” Tyler murmured, kissing the tiny scar above Jamie’s lips.

Jamie felt a pleasant warmth spread through him and settle in his stomach. He looked into Tyler’s beautiful eyes and knew he was luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave us a comment if you enjoyed this erotic Tyler & Jamie adventure. <3 It would make us so very happy.
> 
> Our dear beta, as always, [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)! *hugs*


End file.
